Ash Brield
Ash Brield grew up in Itami O Toru Abbey, an old monastery in the mountain range of Carden Maldor. He was raised by the monks of the abbey and was trained in their martial ways as well as taught about their faith in the deity Ilmater. He never knew anything at all about his parents and was only told that they had left them there since such he was a newborn. Ash advanced quickly in his training and studies and quickly learned how to harness his Ki to achieve great knowledge and skills in self-defense. In particular, he grew close to a traveling monk who frequently visited the monastery, Master Cruben Fletch, and Ash decided that he too would like to travel around Kelmarth as Master Cruben did. So Ash set off alone to travel the world, and in doing so he began to truly see what the lives of others looked like. He was surprised that everyone wasn't as focused, calm, and compassionate than he was, and the world's complete immoral nature startled him. Conflicted, Ash continues to travel and is trying to find a middle ground between the world he has been taught, and the one that he has witnessed. In the meantime he is content with only sharing his skilled performances with the people he meets, and all the while to keep an eye out on the road for his mentor, Master Cruben. Physical Description At 14 years old, Ash is still very young and quite short. His head is bald from his time in the monastery and he has monastic tattoos over his body. He wears light pants and a thin sash to cover his upper-half, and wraps his hands and feet in cloth. Backstory Early Life Ash Brield grew up in the monastery in the valley hills 8 days south east of Eiriond, city of pleasures. That was his life and all he knew. Having never known his blood parents, his paternal figures were the monks that cared for him and his “siblings”. They taught him of Ilmater, the gentle and good-spirited deity who willingly shoulders the burdens and tears of a long-suffering world. They also trained him in the traditional Arts and harnessing of Ki. Having never seen any other way, this was life, and Ash was okay with that… until he learnt of a different way. Meeting Cruben Fletch A traveling Monk called Cruben Fletch walked into their solitary life, when Ash was 12, and told stories of another world! What he heard was so different, exciting, and wondrous that the possibilities of a new life consumed his thoughts for the following year that Master Cruben stayed with them. Ash grew close to Cruben over that year, and was sad to see him go on with his travels. In the month following his departure, Ash suddenly found that he was very discontent with his old way of life. The stories of grander were no longer there to keep the delusion of excitement in his life alive. He quickly decided that he could not stay at his childhood home, and decided to set out after his friend to follow him in his life of travel. Leaving the Monastery The next few weeks forced the young teen to mature at an accelerated rate, as he traveled in the direction Master Cruben set out on in a foolish attempt to catch up with him. He never did. However there was more than a few desperate times that he fervently asked Ilmater to bless his tutors for their diligent lessons in the arts, and the harnessing of Ki. He shortly found himself wandering through a city, marveling through a despondent stupor at the oppressiveness of it all, wondering what to do. This flamboyant and extravagant life, so much of it rushed and full of social conflict, was worlds apart from what he knew. He felt for these people, who have obviously never known inner peace or acceptance from the world. Life was a constant lonely struggle here. Yet he was also jealous of them. Here they were their own. Here was freedom and opportunity. He suddenly doubted his life of indoctrination. After a short meditation on his predicament, he came to the conclusion that he would continue, and not return home, but with more design. He decided to first find an occupation, and considered his strengths. It was a pathetically brief list. Aside from his mundane tasks at the monastery, all he knew was his martial arts. Despair started to creep back as he stared out into the perpetual crowd. Suddenly something caught his eye… someone was dancing on the street! He watched with fascination while passing individuals would, without any cue or apparent reason, throw coins into an open box in front of the dancer. It was an epiphany! Ash regularly learnt dances to help with his arts training. Indeed his Tutors often said that the arts and dance are in fact the same, just with a different intent. So that is what Ash did, he danced his way through the cities. Individuals of Importance *Everyone at the Monastery *Master Cruben Fletch Current Goals *Find Master Cruben Fletch Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Caleb Griffiths Category:The Jungle Campaign Category:Monk Category:Human